<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slip n slide by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680447">slip n slide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Sex, Watersports, fictional monkees not real monkees, pissfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haha monkee pissfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slip n slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Micky stood, naked, wet and desperate for release, crammed into the bath-shower of the pad. Surrounded by his band mates, with the sound of the water gushing out of the shower head and the hand on his stomach pressing down so beautiful, not helping the ache that was sitting in his bladder. </p><p>This hand was attached to a one Michael Nesmith, who was whispering into his ear about how good he was being holding it all in, down his other ear was Peter, with Davy on his knees in front of him as if waiting for the golden shower that would soon arrive.</p><p>“Mike I cant hold it,” Micky started, his breath growing ragged with desperation, “please, please let me piss,” he begged. </p><p>Mike and Peter completely ignored his plea and continued to tease him. A few seconds passed before Davy pipped up from below with his own begging, begging for the elders to allow Micky to relieve himself all over his skin. Like Micky he was mostly ignored, that is until a mutual glance was shared between Mike and Peter.</p><p>“Go on baby boy,” Mike’s voice dripping with lust entered his ears, “go on and release all over Davy like the good little piss baby you are, then we’ll mark you,” Mike accentuated these words by increasing the pressure until Micky couldn’t help but let go.</p><p>Let go he did.</p><p>Mike and Peter watched in awe as Micky let go, his cock spurting right onto Davy’s chest as both men moaned, Micky at the relief he felt and Davy at the pressure of the hot liquid soaking him. Mike seized Micky’s mouth in a hot kiss, instantly taking control as Micky continued to expel his bladder on Davy who was now having his cock stroked by Peter. </p><p>Davy reached his climax as the stream was coming to an end, Peter swallowed Davy’s final moans and stood back up to complete what he and mike had promised Micky. Mike broke his lips away from Micky, who gave a small whine at the loss of contact, to replace them with Peter’s lips. Micky slumped to the bottom of the tub, falling ungraciously on top of Davy.</p><p>With the two younger monkees now below them Peter and Mike, much to their dismay, pulled away from their kiss, that had since turned into groping at one another, to grab their cocks and aimed them.</p><p>“This what you want?” Mike asked, “you want us to piss all over you, get you so fucking wet with out piss, you dirty little sluts?”dragging out the last word as Micky and Davy nodded their heads vigorously.</p><p>“What are you?” Peter asked, this shocked Mike a bit that his much less verbally dominant boyfriend was following him vocally in asserting dominance over their boyfriends.</p><p>“Little piss babies,” Micky and Davy cried out in unison. Peter tutted in response, “That’s only half of it, what are you?”.</p><p>“Dirty little piss baby sluts,” Micky and Davy cried once again, this time getting an affirming nod from both Peter and Mike.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mike drawled, “that’s right, now get ready for your shower,” and with that his cock squirted out a rich honey liquid right onto the men below, Peter’s joining him moments later.</p><p>The bathroom was filled with moaning from all four men, as they continued into the night exchanging other bodily fluids until they eventually passed out in the tub entangled together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>